Magical Release
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: When magic levels in the body build, sometimes casting spells just isn't enough, as Cleao is about to find out. OrphenXCleaoXMajic. Full of lemony goodness.


Ok. Disclaimer...do not own, so do not sue.

Majic paced the camp, his fingers twisting the hem of his shirt behind his back. He needed to talk to his Master about a small problem he'd been having, but the sensitivity of the issue made him hesitant to speak. Glancing up, Majic noticed Cleao and Leki walking away, probably in search of a bath.

"What's up Majic?" Orphen asked his apprentice as soon as the vibrant blonde had left. He knew something was eating away at the boy, and thought it was better to discuss the issue away from Cleao. "Come on," he prompted, "Cleao's not here now, so take a seat and tell me what's bothering you."

Majic obliged, sitting down close to his Master. "Well," he began, "I'm not entirely sure Master. I've been feeling really restless lately, and I can't seem to 'walk it off'. I don't think it has anything to do with stamina, because my body is exhausted by the end of the day, but I'm still restless."

Orphen nodded, he had an idea of what the problem was. "Are you practising your magic daily?" the sorcerer asked. Majic nodded. "And when you cast them," Orphen continued, "Do you feel better afterwards?" Majic nodded once more. "Now, do you feel a build up of magical pressure?" Majic's eyes widened, that was it exactly. Nodding vigorously, Majic sighed, Master knew what was wrong with him, everything would be fine now.

Orphen sighed heavily, he knew this day would come. "Here's the deal Majic," Orphen told him, "While sorcerers eat, sleep, etc, our bodies create more energy, which it stores until we need it. That energy is what we convert into magic. Every time we use magic, we deplete those energy reserves, making room for more energy. Every time we do, we make those reserves just a little bit bigger."

Majic sighed, he already knew this. Hartia was a rather thorough teacher when it came to theory, and while he'd stayed at the Tower of Fang, Hartia had been the one to teach him. "Now," Orphen continued, "Every so often, those reserves become so full of energy, that they overflow and the energy is spread through our entire bodies. When that happens, we feel restless, and no matter how many spells we cast, we can't seem to reduce that energy." Majic's eyes widened, now this he hadn't heard.

"At times like these," Orphen continued, "We need to find a way to 'earth' that excess energy. The only way to do that, is to flood another person with that energy. There's a catch though, the person you use to 'earth' your magic can't have a single drop of magic in their blood.

"If the person has magic, your excess energy becomes their's, which increases their own magical excess exponentially. The compounded pressure creates a ticking time bomb, which is why you never use someone with magic. People who don't have magic, don't have energy reserves, so our excess has no where to collect, meaning it dissipates, using their body to channel the energy into the atmosphere." Majic nodded eagerly, but how exactly was he supposed to 'earth' his magic, and who could he use?

"Now," the sorcerer began," There's only one way to siphon off our energy, but different approaches. You can either use your fingers, tongue or your 'little sorcerer'. The latter works best. It doesn't really matter where you stick them, as long as they're completely emersed inside your 'outlet'."

Majic blinked, not really getting at what his Master was trying to say. "Oh come on Majic," Orphen cried, "It's not rocket science, you just..." Slapping one hand to his forehead, he stood, before making thrusting movements with his pelvis. "What?" Orphen cried again, "You need a damn demonstration?"

Majic scratched his head slightly, "That would be good," he told his Master innocently. Orphen sighed heavily, truth be told, he'd felt restless himself. Pondering who he could use, his thoughts suddenly turned to the spirited blonde they travelled with. "Fine," he told his apprentice, "You'll get your damn demonstration."

Cleao stepped out of the water, wrapping herself in a towel before heading towards the spot where she'd left her clothes. Leki had run off chasing butterflies, but Cleao wasn't worried. The cub knew her scent, and would find her eventually. Reaching the spot, the blonde found her clothes were missing.

Orphen stood up, walking to the edge of the camp when he heard Cleao's approach. Removing his gloves, he tossed them over to his sleeping bag. If he was going to demonstrate, he knew he was going to get blown up by a certain cub, so he may as well enjoy himself, and that meant feeling with his whole hand.

"Remember that charm I taught you," Orphen murmured, just loud enough for Majic to hear, as he moved to the opposite side of the clearing. Majic nodded dutifully, Orphen had taught him a spell to cover his 'little sorcerer', whatever that was, to protect it from infection, and to prevent 'accidents', as Orphen called them. The apprentice was hoping the demonstration would make things clearer.

Cleao stepped into the clearing, ready to scream at whoever had stolen her clothes, and the two boys she travelled with were the only ones she knew of in the area, when two arms wrapped themselves around her. She gasped as soft lips caressed her neck, while she was held against a firm chest. Taking a quick glance at the camp, she noticed Majic sitting by the fire, while two black gloves rested on top of Orphen's blankets.

The wind picked up, making a thin piece of red fabric flutter beside her face. Cleao relaxed, knowing exactly who was behind her. Cleao still remembered the first time she'd seen Orphen, standing on top of the ruins, his cape billowing in the wind. Her heart had pounded that day, with a yearning she couldn't explain, but from the moment she started travelling with him, she came to realise, now it only beat for him.

Turning her head to face him, she gasped as a hand slipped inside her towel to massage one pert breast. Being the opportunist he was, Orphen took advantage of her gasp, crashing his lips down on to hers while he thrust his tongue inside her mouth in a desperate kiss. Pulling away, he spun her to face him, claiming her lips once more, he lifted her legs to his waist, cupping her bottom with his hands. Pressing her body to him, Orphen walked to her bedding, gently laying her down as he teased her neck with tender kisses.

Removing his jacket and shirt, Orphen slowly kissed down her neck to the edge of the towel. Cleao's eyes were wide, she didn't know whether to slap him, or let him have his way. Her mind stopped functioning when he opened her towel just enough to take one breast into his mouth, sucking away at the dusky circle of flesh as he nibbled on her nipple.

Cleao's back arched, a soft moan passed her lips as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pressing him further into her chest. Sighing softly, the sorcerer gently kissed his way back to her mouth as he kicked his shoes and socks off. Kissing her passionately, their tongues dancing for dominance, Orphen slid out of his pants, tossing them to one side.

Enlightenment hit Majic as he watched his Master removing his clothes. Majic soon had another problem, as his Master began to devour the blonde's breast. His pants were becoming increasingly tighter. Slightly shocked by how aroused he was, Majic followed his Master's lead and removed his own clothes.

Placing the towel back over the blonde's chest, Orphen slid down her body, stopping between her legs. Gently massaging her thighs, he spread her legs. He bent his head, his warm breath whispering over her damp skin, as he pressed his lips to her opening in a heated kiss.

Cleao gasped, her body arching once more, her towel sliding to uncover her body to the cold night air as his tongue delved into her. Her head rolled to one side, only for her to notice Majic was still there. Another lap of Orphen's skilful tongue, and Cleao forgot about everything other then him and the sensations he was creating within her body.

Majic removed the last of his clothes as Orphen began to suckle away between her legs. His self restraint flew out the window as Cleao's body was finally exposed. The only thing separating Orphen and Cleao now was Orphen's boxers. Throwing his restraint out the window, Majic began to stroke his 'little sorcerer' in an attempt to soothe the throbbing, hardened flesh.

Cleao clawed at the earth, as Orphen's tongue sent her over the edge, screaming his name as a wave of bliss and something else rippled through her body. Majic's eyes widened as he saw the magical energy flow through the girl and into the ground. It moved outwards in a ripple-like effect, causing grass and flowers to spring from the ground for a foot around her body.

Orphen drank greedily at her juices, relishing in the taste as he felt something stir within him. Pushing the sensation away, he sat up, staring at the sight before him. Cleao's eyes were closed, taking in the feelings coursing through her veins, leaving her vulnerable to his gaze.

Running one finger lightly over her wet flesh, Orphen watched her gasp softly as he grazed her throbbing core. Smirking, he slid one finger in, rubbing her inner walls as he pumped it in and out. Her legs thrashed slightly as the sorcerer slowly increased the pace.

Cleao's back arched once more, her body writhing as he slid his finger in and out. Closing her eyes, she let herself relax into his touch as he toyed with her body. Moaning softly, Cleao gasped when she felt something enter her mouth as a weight pressed her body down to the ground.

Finding his own fingers weren't enough, Majic settled himself down on Cleao's chest, using her gasp to slide his stiffened length into her mouth. Grabbing her hair, he began to tilt her head to move her lips over himself. Lifting himself of the ground slightly, he angled her for maximum depth, forcing her to take all of him inside her, before sliding her lips back to the tip.

Lost in his own ministrations, Orphen didn't see the new guest to the party. Growing bored with one finger, he slid in a second, stretching her gently before adding a third. The sorcerer continued to pump her with three fingers, while sending in his pinky to tickle a sensitive bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge once more.

Feeling her walls clamp down on his fingers, Orphen sent another wave of magic flowing into her. Pulling his fingers out, he licked her sticky secretion off, wondering what hold she had over him. Opening his eyes, he witnessed Majic's release, a wave of magic, mixed with his own juices, sliding down her throat.

Orphen felt a possessive growl begin to rumble from his chest, but he beat it down, shaking his head at these new emotions taking hold of him. Majic stood, withdrawing from her mouth, as Orphen lay down on top of her. Wriggling out of his boxers, Orphen flipped them both over so Cleao was on top.

Majic knelt down behind Cleao. Placing one hand on either hip, he gently lifted her up until she was supporting her weight on her hands and knees. His Master was right, he did feel better. He'd siphoned off most of his excess energy, if not all of it, but he still had a small amount left, and he wanted to know how it felt to bury himself inside her.

Positioning his hardened length against her slick folds, Majic gripped her, preparing to thrust, when something held him back. Pulling back slightly, he remembered how Orphen gazed at Cleao, and how passionate he was with her. Majic just needed to relieve some magical pressure, but there seemed to be something more for Orphen. Clearing his thoughts, Majic re-positioned himself before thrusting in deeply.

Orphen gazed at Cleao's soft lips. Sitting up, he remembered Majic and how he had used them. A sudden urge to cover any traces of Majic's residue with his own took hold. Cleao gasped as she felt Majic enter her, and Orphen took the opportunity to grab the back of her head and bring her open mouth over his waiting stiffness.

Moving her head, he closed his eyes, silently wishing Majic wasn't anywhere near them. Her tongue played with him as skilfully as his had toyed with her, sending wave after wave of pleasure rippling through his being. Orphen's hand gripped her hair tightly as something inside him struggled to break free and rip his apprentice from her body. Realisation hit him as a single tear ran down his cheek, he'd wanted to be her first. He wanted to be the only one to feel what it was like to have her walls clamp around him.

There was no pleasure for Cleao this time, all she could do was give Orphen enjoyment as Majic thrust into her from behind. Her tongue did it's work well, and Orphen's release soon exploded down her throat. His hand held her in place as he made sure to spill his entire load into her mouth.

Majic was nearing his peak when he sensed Orphen's release. A powerful wave of magic spread through Cleao's body. The apprentice rocked backwards as he felt himself pop out of her. Thrusting back, Majic found he couldn't enter her. It was like there was a force field preventing him from entering her. Sliding one finger into her, Majic was met by the same resistance. He sighed, he'd have to ask Master about this later.

Slipping out form under her, Orphen made his way to kneel behind her. Majic had left to sit on his own bedding, and Orphen felt the need to cover Majic's tracks with his own. The sorcerer had taken many girls in his time. He basically took one in every town they stopped at, just to keep his magic in check, but this time was different.

There was something about Cleao. Orphen couldn't deny that he had felt an attraction to the blonde vixen since the first time he saw her swimming at the ruins, and had always contemplated taking her, at least once, to burn off some energy. He sighed heavily, this wasn't what it felt like with any other girl. Cleao was like a drug. He'd had a taste of her, and now he couldn't seem to get enough. He was possessive, passionate, it was almost like he was...in...no way...it couldn't be...not with her!

Gripping her hips, he brought her back up on to her hands and knees, before thrusting himself deeply inside her. Orphen's eyes widened as she cried out in pain. He'd just broken through the tender webbing of her virginity, meaning that Majic hadn't entered her there. 'Thank god I taught him that charm' he thought, thinking of the various diseases his apprentice could receive if he hadn't.

Holding his position, Orphen waited until Cleao's pain subsided before he moved once more. He began slowly, tentatively checking in case he caused her any more pain. Orphen steadily built his speed, pounding into her, almost desperately, his thighs slapping against hers with every thrust.

Cleao moaned even louder as she felt one of his hands leave her hip in favour of her breast. His stiffness was tickling nerves she never even knew she had. She felt every single muscle begin to tense, all anticipating a single moment. With one final thrust she felt every part of her body relax in one moment of pure, erotic bliss.

Orphen continued to thrust into her, as her body spasmed with pleasure and her inner walls clamped down on his hardness. With one final push, he buried himself deeply inside her, spilling his seed as a final wave of power flooded her being. Panting heavily, he slowly withdrew from her quivering folds.

When Majic had left them, there had been a distressed look on his face. Wanting to know why, The sorcerer left the blonde where she fell, face down, her body glistening with sweat and other secretions in the moonlight. Not even bothering to cover her body from the cold night air, he walked over to sit beside his student.

Majic had watched the two reach their climaxes, and as Orphen's magic flowed through Cleao, it rippled out across the ground once more, this time covering the entire clearing with flowers. "I felt something strange Master," Majic told him, "When you were inside her mouth, I was pushed out of her. I tried to get back in, but it was like there was a force field preventing me from getting inside her." Orphen's eyes widened, this was why he ever only took the same girl once. "It's okay Majic," he told his student, "But did you manage to release your energy?" Majic nodded once more. "Good," he stated, his gaze shifting back over to the girl on the blankets as he studied her curves.

Cleao's chest heaved, her body trembling from the aftershocks and magic rippling through her body. Listening to the boys conversation she felt tears slowly flow down her cheek. Was that all she was good for? To be used when ever they felt the need to 'relieve' themselves? She didn't even have the strength left to swipe away her tears, let alone crawl under the blankets. All she could do was shiver as the cool air whipped her sweat-soaked skin, and pray they decided to cover her with something before she became too cold. Something warm wrapped around her waist and she suddenly found herself staring at a rather well-sculptured, naked bottom.

Sighing, Orphen waited for Majic to fall asleep before striding over to the naked woman and throw her over his shoulder. Carrying her to the lake she'd bathed in previously, he set her down on a large, flat rock, just a foot below the surface. Stepping back, Orphen turned away from her. He needed to tell her what had happened, but he refused to be within striking range.

"Cleao," he began, "I have a confession. During...that...I flooded you with my magic in an effort to bring it back to a controllable level, but I gave you too much. My magic was absorbed by your body, and it had an adverse effect. It created a barrier, and no one will ever be able to enter you from now on, except me."

Cleao's eyes widened. "You did WHAT?" she cried, "Not only did you and Majic use me, but now you've ruined me for any other man too. That's it, as of tomorrow morning, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. I trusted you, and this is what I get. No more. I'm sick of not being appreciated, and I'm sick of being USED. I don't want to ever see you or that stupid apprentice of yours ever again."

Orphen turned back in time to watch a fresh wave of tears roll down her cheeks. "Well what if I don't want you to touch anyone else?" he screamed back. Cleao glared at the sorcerer, fury burned in her eyes. "YOU USED ME!" she cried, "Do you know how it feels to know you were nothing more then a toy, an outlet. You used me so you could relieve some pressure." He sighed, "It may have started out like that," he told her, "But something changed. What do you want me to say Cleao? That every time Majic touched you I wanted to blast him across the clearing? That when I thought Majic had taken your virginity, I cried, because I wished it was me? That I wanted to be your first?

"Damn it Cleao," he cried, "I feed you, I fund your shopping, I protect you, and I only just realised, that while Majic was pounding himself into you, that I love you. I guess I always have, I just didn't realise what was right in front of my nose until someone else had their hands all over it." Orphen spun away from her, aiming to head back to camp, when a small hand grabbed his wrist.

"Did you really mean that?" Cleao asked, her blue eyes shimmering with unspent tears. Orphen nodded. "You really love me?" She asked. He nodded once more. "Then I guess I'm kind of happy tonight happened," she told him, "Because there's only one man I'd consider giving myself to, and he standing right beside me."

Orphen pulled her into his warm embrace, his lips meeting hers in desperation. "I love you Orphen, "she told him, "I don't care if no other man can touch me, as long as you can. I just want to know one thing, will you still be sleeping with other girls when your magic is too much?"

Orphen shook his head, "I have all the woman I'll ever need," he told her, "You're more then enough trouble to keep me occupied. Besides, we sorcerers are notoriously lazy. Why would I go to all the hassle of finding a pretty girl, using all my best lines, and then sneaking her up to my room when I have a willing body right next to me?" Cleao slapped his arm, hard. "I'm kidding," he told her, kissing her softly, "I love you Cleao. I'm addicted to you, and no other girl will give me the same sweet fix, so why bother."

"You're addicted to me?" she asked, her eyes shining with delight. Orphen nodded, pulling her to him. "More then you'll ever know," he told her as he slid himself inside her once more. Cleao sighed into his kiss. "I think I have an idea," she replied, submitting to his fingers, as he began to thrust himself inside her once more.

Nibbling on her breasts, he pounded her into the rock, his hands massaging her bottom. Cleao's fingers entwined themselves in his hair, keeping him as close to her as possible. Bringing her to her peak once more, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as she found her release once more. Orphen found himself spiralling into ecstasy, spilling his load deeply inside her once more.

Wrapping her legs around him, he carried her further into the water, rinsing off any residue of the sticky secretions she'd been covered with, before walking back to camp. Glancing at her blankets, he marched over to his own. Shifting his gloves, he slid her under his covers, before crawling in himself. A sudden thought made him slap his forehead. That was the second time he hadn't used the charm. Oh well, what will come, will come, and if she was pregnant, it would be just another obstacle they'd face, but this time they'd do it together.

Kissing her once more, he bid her good night. Cleao soon fell asleep, exhaustion finally overwhelming her, with Orphen fast asleep beside her, one hand cupping the throbbing flesh between her legs, his head using her breasts as a pillow, both blissfully unaware of the young apprentice watching the two new lovers, and the small blue cub, sitting on a rock, his mother's clothes piled beside him. The little cub soon crawled in beside his mother, curling up to drift of to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed this story, please review, I love hearing your feedback.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami Dragonheart


End file.
